Tōka Gettan
is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Root, and published by Orbit, also known for the creation of the ''Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito visual novel. The game was released in Japan on May 25, 2007 in regular and deluxe editions. A PlayStation 2 version, called , was released on October 1, 2009, with adult content removed. A manga used to promote the game before its release was created and was first serialized in the Japanese magazine Comptiq, published by Kadokawa Shoten, on December 10, 2005. An anime adaptation started airing on April 3, 2007 by the animation studio Studio Deen, and contains twenty-six episodes. The series is a spin-off from Moonlight Lady, and as such the original name of the game was . The title was later shortened to simply Tōka Gettan and the subtitle was removed. Plot Tōka Gettan is set in the land of Kamitsumihara, where traces of magic and legend can still be seen. The land has been under the protection of the Kamiazuma clan since it was founded. The story revolves around Tōka Kamiazuma, the main protagonist, and his encounter with a young girl named Momoka Kawakabe who comes to stay with the clan. Their meeting sets off a chain of events that will bring an ancient legend to life. Characters ; : :Tōka is the protagonist of the series and the adopted child of Yumiko Kamiazuma. He has a sacred, soul-eating blade, called the Stone Sword within his chest. Some believe him to be the reincarnation of Isamihiko, the former wielder of the Stone Sword. In reality, he is a non-human replacement of Yumiko's lost daughter, (who was also named Tōka) and the Stone Sword is an integral part of his body, since he was specifically born to wield it. :Tōka has two different forms in the series. As Yumiko's daughter, he has long hair and wears a red kimono, while normally he is short-haired and wears casual black shirt and trousers, or a school uniform. Regardless of his outer appearance, his personality is always rather blunt, callous and short-spoken. The only people he seems to care about are his adoptive mother, Yumiko, and Momoka. ; : :Momoka is the female protagonist who embodies the goddess Sei. Her most outstanding quality is her infinite appetite as she often seen with food in her mouth; she is also comparable to a puppy with her very accurate ability to catch food in her mouth. She is very infatuated with Tōka and has a very bright personality compared to Tōka's gloomy attitude. ; : :Yumiko is Tōka's adoptive mother and the daughter of Kiyoharu and Yuriko. She is a novelist and her writings usually have a supernatural effect over the land. She has a very childish personality which causes problems for her maid, Nene. Her attitude is very erotic and she sometimes molests Tōka. She is the current host for the goddess Juna. Due to mental scars caused by her traumatic childhood, Yumiko is unable to live normally without the presence of Juna. ; :Yuriko is Yumiko's Mother. She is also the sister of Kiyoharu, meaning they had an incestous brother-sister relationship. ; : :Nene is Yumiko's maid that has magical powers. Her lifespan is different from ordinary humans, and has enabled her to live for thousands of years. She is a wise person, excellent cook and has knowledge of various medicines. Her mother is an immortal witch, Yukihime, and she has three sisters, Kaya, Anna, and Sarara (who was an incarantion of Eve). ; : :Makoto is a young girl who attends Tōka's Academy, and has the spirit of the Great Dragon inside of her. When playing her flute, she can wield the Dragon's power, which resonates with the Stone sword within Tōka. She tends to add Italian words or phrases to her speech, often music-related. ; : :Shōko is the chairperson of the Lotus Association. She often has disputes with the Butterfly Triplets. She drives an indestructible, flying car, often in places where cars should not go (i.e. school hallways). Her personality turns rough when she loses her glasses. ; : :Kikyō is the head of the Student Council. She is the immortal guardian of the land of Kamiazuma who has been fending off powers of Darkness since the early ages. ; : :Haruhiko is the son of Kiyotsugu Kamiazuma. He is a major playboy, although his confidence with his own attractiveness is usually shown to be rather exaggerated, making him serve mainly as a comedic relief. He has a scar on his back that was caused by the Stone Sword when he was a child. ; : :Kiyotsugu is the father of Haruhiko, and the uncle of Yumiko. Due to an incident in the past, his brother Kiyoharu, who had gone insane, implanted a shard of a magical mask into Kiyotsugu's eye. The shard, containing Kiyoharu's memories, caused Kiyotsugu to believe that he was his brother. As Kiyoharu, he has mistaken Yumiko for his sister Yuriko, which means that Kiyoharu and Yumiko had and incestous father-daughter relationship. But as Kiyotsugu himself, he and Yumiko had an incestous uncle-niece relationship. ; :They are the demon sisters that head the society in opposition to the Lotus Association. Their followers are mainly seen with black veils over their faces. They can transform into butterflies hence their name, and they usually openly display their demon powers. Their usually appear while laughing behind their fans in an "ohoho" fashion. For a certain duration of the series, they had an interest in publishing yaoi dōjinshi featuring Tōka. :; :: :; :: :; :: Media Manga The Tōka Gettan manga, under the title is currently being serialized in the Japanese magazine Comptiq, published by Kadokawa Shoten. The manga began serialization on December 10, 2005. The story is by Japanese writer Aguri Soragata, with art by Yukio Kumoya. One bound volume has been released in Japan while a second will be released on January 10, 2008. Anime The Tōka Gettan anime series first aired in Japan on April 3, 2007, and contains twenty-six episodes. The series aired backwards chronologically with episode one being the last episode and episode twenty-six being the first in the story's internal timeline. Chronologically, episodes twenty-six is first, then twenty-four through episode one, and episode twenty-five is last. The animation is done by Studio Deen. Theme songs ;Opening theme: by Eri Kitamura with Mariya Ise, and Saori Hayami ;Ending theme: by Saori Hayami Visual novel The Tōka Gettan visual novel was released in Japan on May 25, 2007 in regular and deluxe editions. A PlayStation 2 version, called , was released on October 1, 2009 in regular and deluxe editions, with adult content removed. External links *Visual novel official website *Anime official website * Category:2007 video games Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Eroge Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Romance video games Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games et:Tōka Gettan ja:桃華月憚 zh:桃華月憚